Breakfast at Flo's
The way Breakfast at Flo's scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. ("Behind the Clouds" plays as the screen shows the other residents, except Ramone and Sally, at Flo's V8 Cafe.) Fillmore: You know, some yoga could really lower your RPM's and heartbeats, man. Sarge: Oh, take a car wash, hippie Flo: Yeah, look at my husband, y'all! Whoo! That's your color! (Ramone shows up while Flo is talking, having yellow paint and a bit of purple and his orange and yellow flame on his sides.) Ramone: Yellow, baby. Flo: Mmm. You smokin' hot! Sheriff: (noticing McQueen and Team Equesodor come towards them) There they are. Lightning McQueen: Oh, my gosh! Did you know Doc is a famous racecar? (All of the residents stay silent for a few seconds, then all of them except Sheriff laugh.) Sheriff: Doc? Our Doc? Sarge: Not Doc Hudson. (The screen shows inside Doc Hudson's garage as he then grumpily watches the conversation outside.) Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no, it's true Lightning McQueen: He's a real racing legend. He's The Fabulous Hudson Hornet! Flo: Fabulous? I never seen Doc drive more than 20 miles an hour. I mean, have you ever seen him race? Lightning McQueen: No, but I wish I could have. Lightning McQueen: They say he was amazing! He won three Piston Cups! Mater: (spits out on his drink) He did what in his cup?! Sheriff: I think the heat's startin' to get to the boy! Lizzie: Well, I'll say! Look how red he is. Lightning McQueen: (frowns) All heroes: (frown) Ramone: Yeah, I think he needs a new coat of poly, man. Mater: Are you sick, buddy and y'all? Sheriff: You are lookin' a little peaked. Ramone: Maybe he needs a new coat of poly for sure! (Then the screen shows Sally pressing a foot pedal attached to one of the fuel dispensers, causing the pump to go into McQueen's fuel door and pump fuel into him. The gas bell rings as the screen shows the fuel dispenser with the gallons of fuel and total sale.) Sheriff: H-Hey! What are you doin'? Sally Carrera: It's OK, Sheriff. You can trust me, right? Sheriff: I trust you, all right. It's him I'm worried about. Sally Carrera: Hmm... I trust him and all his friends of Team Equesodor, too. (to McQueen) Come on, let's take a drive. Lightning McQueen: A drive? Sally Carrera: Yeah, a drive. Don't you big city racecars ever just take a drive? Lightning McQueen: Ah... No. No, we don't. (The gas pump then stops and vibrates once. Sally then drives onto the road towards the courthouse, and McQueen moves himself to make the gas pump move back into its place. As McQueen drives onto the road, he turns towards the other side of the road and smiles as the screen shows the distance. Then Sheriff, thinking that McQueen is planning to escape, turns on his emergency lighting.) Sally Carrera: Hey, Stickers! You comin' or what? (Sally and the whole of Team Equesodor then fly and chuff the other way out of town toward the courthouse. McQueen then turns around and follows them.) Flo: Mm-hm! (to Sheriff) And you thought he was gonna run. (Sheriff turns off his emergency lighting.) Ramone: Hey, can you believe it, man? He actually thought Doc was a famous racecar! And even those guys! Ha-ha-ha-ha! That's so too much! (We then see Doc inside his garage looking outside the window, now feeling sad.) Category:Scenes